


How Can I Protect You

by ArlenaTheWriter



Series: Undertale One-Shots and Readers [7]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Fluff, I REPEAT NO INCEST, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Incest, there is some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenaTheWriter/pseuds/ArlenaTheWriter
Summary: Fell awoke to something that couldn’t be possible.





	How Can I Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive!  
> I deeply apologize for being inactive. I just came back from a trip to Chicago, and I'm slowly easing back into my writing. I know I have a lot of suggested writing prompts and stuff which I will be getting to. Meaning I will probably update in this order:
> 
> 1\. Bindfell Lucid and Dust Interaction  
> 2\. Lucid's Backstory  
> 3\. Hamiltale! Sans x Reader
> 
> Also be on the lookout for The Astronomer and the Sea, which is slowly developing right now.

Fell slammed the door angrily, knowing he’d get in shouted at for it later. He honestly didn’t give a fuck right now. He curled up on the dog bed that had recently been given to him. Finally, an upgrade from the cold, hard floor. The best thing he could do right now is sleep away the anger that was practically boiling over inside of him. Fell didn’t want to do anything he might regret. At least when he was asleep, his brother knew not to mess with him. Sleep was a comfort and a safety sometimes, which is why Fell was doing it so much. It was his only sense of security in this merciless world. That was, if the night wasn’t filled with nightmares.

As he fell into the hands of sleep, the short skeleton could swear he heard a voice, though it was soft. Fell convinced himself it was just the voices in his head, or an old memory, and slipped away fully.

 

…

 

Fell awoke to something that couldn’t be possible.

The first thing he noticed was the warmth. Wherever he was, it wasn’t his cold, barren room. The next thing he noticed is that he was being held.

His first instinct was to pull away or freak out. He was in a different room than where he fell asleep in, and was with an unknown monster. But as he held back his panic, he began to realize that the arms holding him felt awfully like his brother’s. 

Fell wriggled out of Edge’s grasp, rolling onto the floor with a soft thump. He waited for a moment, to see if his brother would awaken, but the skeleton was soft asleep. Fell looked at the door, wondering if he should flee, before deciding against it. He would find something he could use to blackmail his brother. Something he could use to his advantage. For once, Fell wouldn’t be the weaker one in the family. He would have some control.

Fell lit up his eye, summoning a bit of his magic so he could see in the dark. The red light was dim. Fell didn’t want his brother waking up. Surely the younger skeleton would be killed if he was caught.

After a bit of looking around, the short skeleton found what he was looking for. A journal of sorts. Fell took it out of the box from under his brother’s bed and smiled to himself. Finally, a bit of power. Well, if it had valuable information in it, at least. He just had to go through it, and as Fell checked the time, he realized that it was a long time until sunrise.

Fell began to read through the pages, not expecting what he was going to find.

As he read, it turned out his brother was more empathetic than Fell had known. The taller skeleton actually felt guilt, lots of it. In fact, the only thing keeping him from Falling Down was the fact that he had someone he needed to care for. 

Fell. 

The next thing the skeleton noticed was that Edge, while he did make Fell put up with things, like sleeping on the bare floor, Edge didn’t give himself those same comforts if he took them away. He would often sleep on the floor of his room as well, feeling guilty for making his brother put up with being uncomfortable. It was only his pride that kept this a secret. Well, that, and fear of Fell’s reaction to this information. 

Especially the part about Falling Down.

That had terrified Fell down to the core, and he found himself shaking as he read it. He was becoming hooked as he read deeper and deeper into his brother’s life. Realizing his emotions, and also, the fact that he was safe and being cared for, even if it didn’t feel like it. Edge would never truly hurt him, Fell realized now. At least, not on purpose, and if he did, the taller skeleton would hardly be able to live with himself.

“Sans,” That same soft voice broke through the silence and Fell froze, dropping the journal back into the box. 

Edge was looking at him, his gaze cutting through the dark room. Fell expected a scold a retort, forgetting everything he had read in the journal for a split second.

“Come back to sleep, Sans.” Edge said, shifting on the bed.

Fell hesitantly stood up, doing his best to conceal his trembling as he hesitantly made his way forward. Edge just smiled at him while he waited. It was a calm, and unfamiliar smile, though Fell could not say it didn’t fit his brother.

Fell slipped into the bed and Edge wrapped his arms around his again. The shorter skeleton couldn’t help but curl up in his arms and let out a purr at the contact.

As he slipped away into the holds of sleep again, Fell finally remembered the voice he had heard before falling asleep last time. It was his brother’s, and it had said: “I’m sorry.”

 


End file.
